


Shower Affection

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney showers John with affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Affection

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Shower Affection  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Rodney McKay  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Rodney showers John with affection.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Day 12 - Drabble/icon and 100 in 100 challenge!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1104604.html) at 1_million_words

Rodney whistled happily as he walked into the hotel room. A hint of mischief crossed his face at the sound of running water. 

Without hesitation he removed all of his clothing, stepped into the shower behind John and began to rain kisses down his back and across his shoulders.

“What are you doing?” John’s voice was husky from barely contained happiness.

Rodney smiled against John’s wet skin as he whispered, “I’m showering you with affection.”

Unable to help himself, laughter rang out as John leaned his head back and groaned out loud before he quickly pulled Rodney into his arms.


End file.
